


weakness

by crazyrabiebabies



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Protective Newt, Short One Shot, injured minho, the scorch trails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyrabiebabies/pseuds/crazyrabiebabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one had ever heard Minho cry before, the black haired boy took extra care to not show weakness in front of the other boys. Running through the maze day after day took its emotional toll on the other boys, but Minho was determined not to let anything break him down; at least not without a fight; he had vowed not to show weakness; but unfortunately life had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weakness

No one had ever heard Minho cry before, the black haired boy took extra care to not show weakness in front of the other boys. Running through the maze day after day took its emotional toll on the other boys, but Minho was determined not to let anything break him down; at least not without a fight. He had been successful in keeping his emotions buried deep down, the only time he came close to crying in front of anyone was when he saw Alby carrying Newt out of the maze after the British boy had tried to kill himself. Minho left the Glade, hiding out in the map room and trying to hold himself together. He cried for hours by himself in there, only leaving when Alby came in to tell him that Newt was alright and that he wanted to see Minho. He laid in the small cot with Newt for days, neither of them talking much, simply laying pressed against one another with Minho’s arms holding Newt to his chest.

That was the first he had cried since losing his memories and starting this new life of survival, and he had vowed to make it his last; but unfortunately life had other plans.

The lightning had been a huge and deadly shock to the Gladers, and they ran as fast as they could to the building to protect themselves. But they weren’t faster than nature, and Minho was struck by the hot flash of light. His piercing scream was just barely heard over the crashing of lightning. Thomas was close enough to quickly turn and see his friend crumble to the ground, holding onto the side of his face in agony. 

He ran back, lifting Minho up by his shoulder, “Come on buddy, we’re almost there.” Thomas half carried, half dragged Minho to the building, collapsing to the floor when they finally made it to shelter. The rest of the boys ran in a few seconds later, Newt sprinting in last panting heavily.

“What happened to Minho? Where is he?” He asked, eyes searching the room wildly, gasping when he saw his boyfriend on the ground. Newt pushed some of the other boys out of the way, still trying to catch his breath as he fell to his knees next to Minho on the ground. He placed a hand on Minho’s shoulder, feeling his lover trembling under his touch.  
Newt frowned, “Oh bloody hell Minho, please tell me you’re okay.”

Minho opened his mouth but all that came out was a small whimper and that’s when Newt knew something was seriously wrong. He knew how strong Minho was, so hearing him whimper while lying on the floor curled up in a ball was nerve-wracking enough to set him on edge. “Fuck okay, everyone back up a little bit okay, he needs some space,” Newt commanded, turning to look at the group of boys staring intently at the scene in front of them.

The Gladers just stood there in shock, unsure of what to do. Thomas sighed, standing up and walking over to the group of boys, “Come on you all heard him, let’s back up and rest up some.”

Reluctantly, the boys back off, leaving Minho and Newt near the back of the building while they sat down near the front. They were far away enough that they wouldn’t over hear Minho and Newt, which the two boys were grateful for.

Newt gently nudged Minho’s shoulder, “Okay babe, I need you to sit up for me. Come on just sit up nice and slowly so I can see what happened honey.” His voice was gentle but did little to soothe the injured boy.

Minho moaned lowly, shifting on the floor before sucking in a sharp gasp, “N-newt.” His voice was shaking with sobs and Newt saw tears running down his uninjured cheek, “It h-hurts so bad.”

Newt’s heart broke at how weak Minho’s voice sounded, his hand rubbing small circles on his boyfriend’s back, “I know honey, I can’t imagine how badly it hurts. But you gotta sit up for a second okay?”

Minho whimpered but very slowly sat up, keeping his hands shielding his face. Newt reached up and tenderly grabbed the other boy’s wrist, gently trying to pull them away but   
Minho kept them firmly in place. “Ne-Newt no, I-I don’t w-want you to see me,” Minho choked out around a sob, the tears now rolling down his chin and neck. 

“Babe its okay,” Newt insisted, rubbing his thumb over Minho’s smooth wrist, “I need to see how badly your hurt babe. None of the other boys will see okay? It’ll just be me, you can trust me Minho.”

Minho shifted nervously, sniffling before relaxing his wrist and forearms. Newt took that as his invitation to remove Minho’s hands from his face. He sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of his boyfriend’s face. The lightning had burnt the side of Minho’s face badly, leaving dark burn marks over his left cheek and eye and leaving the skin around his chin and lips pink and shiny. His forehead was singed red and his hair was fluffy and uneven from where it had caught fire and was now resting on his forehead. Minho’s face was wet with tears and some snot from crying.

Newt sighed heavily, resting his hand on Minho’s uninjured cheek and gently wiping the tears and snot away, “Oh my poor baby,” he cooed softly.  
Minho let out a shuttering sob, more tears escaping his eyes, “Am I u-ugly?”

Newt let out a small chuckle, “Baby no, you’re beautiful-always are. It just looks painful.”

“It i-is,” Minho whimpered, “I-it feels like I’m on fi-fire.”

Newt cooed softly, smoothing his hand through Minho’s hair. This comforting action did nothing to soothe Minho, instead it only made him cry harder. “God I’m s-such a f-fucking weakling,” Minho sobbed out, burying his face in his hands again, “and now I look like a monster.”

“Minho you were hit by lightning,” Newt sighed, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend being so hard on himself, “of course you’re going to cry, any one of these shanks would be bloody blubbering like a baby. You don’t look like a monster either baby, you just need to relax and realize that crying doesn’t make you weak-it makes you human.”

The black haired boy said nothing, instead lifting his head from his hands and looking at his boyfriend sadly. Minho reached out and grabbed Newt’s shirt, pulling the older boy to him. He straddle Newt’s lap, laying his good cheek on Newt’s shoulder and melting into his boyfriends body. Newt carded his fingers through Minho’s raven locks, muttering sweet nothings and pressing soft kisses to the tops head. Eventually Minho’s sobs faded into sniffles and then finally into soft snores as he fell asleep in Newt’s lap.

**Author's Note:**

> just another minewt drabble bc i am obsessed with them


End file.
